FC service is mostly applied to Fiber Channels. When processing FC service data, a sending terminal compresses the FC data from 8b codes into 10b codes, namely compresses 8-bit data into 10-bit data, and then transmits the same through the optical transmission network; a receiving terminal decompresses the FC data from 10b codes into 8b codes, and then processes the FC service data as 8b codes.
At present, the format of FC service data is 8b codes plus a K code indicator bit and an ERR code indicator bit. Accordingly, when the 8b codes is compressed, the 8b codes plus 1b of the K code indicator bit and 1b of the ERR code indicator bit gets 10b codes, namely 10-bit data; after decompressing the 10b codes, the 8b codes, a K code indicator bit and an ERR code indicator bit which still have 10 bits are got.
During the above conversion, the bit width of FC service data has not changed at all, the K code indicator bit and the ERR code indicator bit need to be processed separately, which makes the subsequent FC service processing procedure very complex. No effective solutions have been proposed to solve the above problem till now.